Sudden Illness
by IxoraPavetta
Summary: [Sequel 'Human'] "One year has passed. It's already been that long since we broke up. It seemed like everything was fine. But suddenly, I think of you. Like getting a sudden illness." – Byun Baekhyun /sorry for bad summary/ [ChanBaek!ChanSoo;KaiBaek;HunSoo] Yaoi;BL
1. Chapter 1

Haaaai~ Ixora Pavetta here!

Disini saya bawa ff baru (Yeeey bersorak /abaikan). Ini sequel dari ff Human yang sebelumnya saya post. Awalnya saya memang udah niat mau nulis sequel nya, tapi saya mau tau dulu, ada yang mau sequel nya atau nggak/? Dan ternyata, banyak yang mau sequel dari ff Human. Dengan senang hati saat itu juga saya langsung memutar otak dan ngetik ff ini dalam waktu satu malam. Ya, saya terlalu excited dan greget/?

Oiya, kalau bisa, sebelum baca ff ini, baca dulu yang Human ya. Biar tau awal dari sequel ini kayak gimana. Dan fyi, ff Human itu songfic. Oke? Kalau gitu biar ga banyak cuap-cuap. Langsung aja~ Enjoy~! 

* * *

Title : Sudden Illness

Main Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Others : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Length : Chapter

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Miss-type

Summary : _"One year has passed. It's already been that long since we broke up. It seemed like everything was fine. But suddenly, I think of you. Like getting a sudden illness." – Byun Baekhyun_

Rating : T (mungkin akan berubah, entah kapan, tunggu tanggal mainnya(?))

Disclaimer : This story is originally mine.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Maaf Baek,"_

"_Jangan, Chanyeol... Chanyeol..."_

"_Aku mohon, jangan pergi, Yeol..."_

"_Chanyeoi..."_

"_Chanyeol..."_

"CHANYEOL!"

Pria mungil yang sedang tertidur itu pun segera terbangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, jantungnya pun berdebar sangat kencang.

"Sial, mimpi itu lagi," gumam nya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir saat ia bermimpi buruk tadi.

Baekhyun menuruni kasurnya pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan cermin. Pantulan wajahnya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan remeh, seakan-akan bayangan itu berkata pada Baekhyun, "Bodoh,".

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

_Aku memang bodoh._

_Bodoh karena tidak bisa melupakan orang itu._

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan aktivitas paginya sebelum pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Baekhyun pun menoleh dan menemukan rekan kantornya, Sehun, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey, muka mu kenapa kusut begitu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun.

"Kurang tidur," jawab Baekhyun. Sehun pun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Sehun menjetikkan jarinya tiba-tiba, "Baek, akhir minggu ini kau ada acara tidak?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia mengingat-ingat jadwal nya minggu ini, "Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?".

Sehun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak menemaniku?"

"Kemana?"

"Temanku ada yang beulang tahun, ia mengundangku. Acaranya tidak terlalu besar, ia hanya mengundang teman-teman dekatnya saja," Jelas Sehun, "Temani aku, ya?"

"Bagaimana ya..." Sejujurnya Baekhyun malas pergi kemana-mana akhir minggu ini. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat di apartemen.

Sehun mengatupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada, "Ikut ya, Baek. _Please..."_

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas. Mungkin tidak buruk juga pergi dengan Sehun. Setidaknya ia tidak akan berdiam diri dikamar dan malah membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun pun bersorak, "Yes! Nanti jam nya aku beritahu lagi, aku duluan ya. Dah!". Sehun pun berlari kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan tersenyum, "dasar bocah itu,".

Ia melanjutkan jalan ke ruangan kerja nya. Masih banyak dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan minggu ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Aku jadi tidak sabar akhir minggu kalau begini caranya,".

Tak lama Baekhyun pun tenggelam dalam pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk itu. Saat sedang sangat serius, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Aish, siapa yang menelfon pada waktu jam kerja begini?" keluh Baekhyun. Ia melihat kontak penelfon tersebut, tapi hanya nomor yang tertera disana. Baekhyun pun mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo?"

"..."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena tidak ada balasan dari seberang.

"Halo? Maaf, ini siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"..."

Tetapi lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan.

Baekhyun semakin bingung, "em, maaf, mungkin anda salah orang. Kalau begitu saya matikan, ya?" Ia sudah hendak memutuskan sambungan saat ia tiba-tiba sautan dari seberang.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun tertegun.

Saat ia baru saja mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya, sambungan nya sudah terputus. Baekhyun menatap ponsel nya kosong.

"Tadi itu siapa...kenapa dia tahu nama ku?" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama sambil masih menggenggam ponselnya. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin orang itu memang salah orang dan orang yang ingin ia hubungi sama-sama bernama 'Baek'. Ya, dia pasti salah orang,"

Dan Baekhyun pun kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah siang, Baekhyun masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan kerja nya terbuka, dan menampilkan Sehun yang bersender di pintu.

"Kau masih sibuk?" tanya nya. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun bekerja.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendapati Sehun hanya diam. Sehun pun tersadar dan berkata, "Kau belum makan, kan? Aku mau mengajak mu makan siang di luar,"

"Kau ajak yang lain saja, aku masih harus membereskan ini," jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di depannya.

Sehun menghela napas, "Ayolah, Baek. Kalau kau telat makan, nanti kau _drop. _Sedangkan kantor kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya,".

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau ini perhatian kepada ku atau pada pekerjaan ku?". Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Tentu saja padamu. Aku kan selalu memperhatikan mu," ujar Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Kau ini. Ya sudah, ayo. Mendengar mu berkata seperti itu membuat cacing-cacing di perut ku mengamuk,".

Sehun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kejam sekali,".

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan teman nya. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja nya dan mengambil dompet serta ponsel.

"Ayo," ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tetapi Baekhyun menahannya, membuat Sehun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun jahil, "karena kau yang mengajakku makan, kau yang bayar makanan nya nati ya?".

Sehun menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang bayar,".

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, "kau memang teman ku yang paling baik,"

"Ya! Baekhyun! Rambutku berantakan!" sahut Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tawa dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, karena restoran yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak henti-hentinya bercanda. Ya, mereka memang sudah sangat dekat. Baekhyun menanggap Sehun saudaranya sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Awal dari pertemanan mereka adalah saat pertama kali Sehun masuk ke kantor dimana tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Saat itu Sehun sangat pendiam, bahkan orang-orang segan berbicara dengannya.

Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Kebetulan waktu itu Baekhyun dan Sehun berada dalam satu lift, dan Baekhyun menyadari kalau Sehun orang baru di kantornya, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya.

"Hey, kau anak baru?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun yang waktu itu tidak menyangka akan diajak berbicara pun menatap Baekhyun kosong.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun masih terlihat tak percaya, "k-kau berbicara dengan ku?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun heran, "tentu saja, memangnya kau melihat orang lain di lift ini selain kita berdua?"

Sehun yang tersadar pun terkejut dan segera membungkukan badannya.

"Y-ya, aku baru disini. Nama ku Oh Sehun, mohon bantuannya," ucap Sehun gugup.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Sehun pun tertawa, dan sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran. Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk, terdiam saat melihat kucing yang sangat lucu ada di depan restoran itu.

Baekhyun yang memang sangat menyukai kucing pun segera menghampiri kucing itu, "Sehun kau duluan saja, cari tempat duduk,".

Sehun yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun itu pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali...Andai aku bisa membawa mu pulang," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu. Kucing itu pun mengeong membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas.

Takut Sehun menunggu lama, akhirnya ia pun berdiri dan berbalik ke arah restoran. Tetapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduh," ringis Baekhyun saat bahu nya terbentur cukup keras. Ia melihat orang yang bertabrakan dengan nya terduduk dijalan.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, aku berbalik tanpa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu," ucap Baekhyun menyesal dan mengulurkan tangan pada pria di depannya.

Pria di depannya menyambut tangan Baekhyun dan berdiri. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah, "Tidak, aku yang salah, aku yang tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan. Maafkan aku," ucap pria itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan pria yang memiliki tinggi yang kira-kira sama sepertinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap pria itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya,".

Pria itu mengangguk, dan Baekhyun pun berjalan masuk ke restoran. Ia menemukan Sehun duduk di bangku dekat jendela.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" omel Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Ada insiden,".

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng, "Aku menunggu mu, kau lama sekali, sih,".

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Kau baik sekali sampai menunggu ku begitu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan dengusan Sehun.

"Ya sudah cepat pilih pesanan mu, aku sangat lapar," ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam di ponselnya, sekarang sudah jam setengah 12 malam. Ia merenggangkan badannya yang terasa sangat kaku.

Setelah mati-matian menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu, akhirnya pekerjaan Baekhyun pun selesai. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barang nya dan berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya.

Suasana kantor sudah sepi, tinggal beberapa orang yang masih bekerja dan petugas keamanan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun di ruangannya, mungkin pria itu belum pulang juga.

Dan dugaan Baekhyun ternyata benar. Ia menemukan Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Ia tertidur. Melihat itu, Baekhyun mendengus geli. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sehun?"

Sehun yang merasa terinterupsi dalam tidurnya pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ng?...Baek? Kau sedang apa disini? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Baekhyun duduk di ujung meja Sehun, "Ini aku baru mau pulang. Pekerjaan mu belum selesai?". Sehun pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan berkata, "Belum, ini sangat-sangat banyak. Dasar bos kita itu memang diktator. Lihat saja minggu ini aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Biar Ia kerepotan sendiri karena kehilangan karyawan seperti ku,".

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Baekhyun pun mendengus, "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali, bahkan sudah tidak terhitung, tapi buktinya kau masih tetap bekerja disini. Dan mungkin jika kau benar-benar mengundurkan diri, bos kita akan senang hati menerimanya,".

"Kau jahat, Baek."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku memang sahabat mu yang paling baik,".

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Sudah sana kau pulang, biar aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ku lagi,".

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya. Kau juga jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau sakit, nanti kantor sepi," ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya, ya. Kau memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa ku barang sehari saja," ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah nya, "Iya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, karena kalau kau tak ada, tidak ada yang bisa membayar makanan ku lagi,".

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan menutup pintu dari luar, "Dah, Sehun!".

Baekhyun pun jalan pulang ke apartemen nya yang kebetulan tidak jauh juga dari kantornya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit semua itu.

_Semoga mimpi itu tidak datang lagi, Batin Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue... 

* * *

A/N :

Yooooo, gimana gimana? Abal ya? Okesip/?

Saya disini belom nampilin Chanyeol nya. Sengaja, biar kesannya ga kecepetan alurnya. Mungkin di chapter depan, atau chapter depannya lagi/? Chanyeol baru muncul. Karena memang disini mereka udah satu tahun Ilang kontak dan ga mungkin mereka ketemu secepet itu. Jadi sabar dulu yaaa~

Review sangat saya butuhkan, karena dengan review saya bisa intropeksi diri dan bisa membuat tulisan saya menjadi lebih bagus lagi. Berhubung saya juga orang nya typo mulu kalo ngetik, jadi dari review kalian bisa ngasih tau ada typo atau nggak. Kalo emang ada typo, maafkan saya u,u

Jadi, tolong review yaa~ 

* * *

Balasan review FF Human :

**Roxanne Jung : **Haaai, makasih ya udah review;) Ini aku bawa ff baru dear, baca yaa. Aku tunggu review kamu lagi:3 wkwkwk

**Parkbaekyoda92 : **Haaai, makasih ya udah review;) iya dear, aku emang sengaja bikin itu gantung, karena emang aku udah berniat buat bikin sequel. Nah, buat membalas ke-gantung-an(?) ff Human, ini aku bikin sequel nya;)

**Meliarisky7 :** ini sequel dari Human, dear. Semoga memuaskan ya;)

**Annasoo : **Ini sequel nya, dear. Semoga memuaskan ya;) aku tunggu reviewnya lagi wkwkwk

**ByunViBaek : **Makasih yaa udah review:3 maaf ya yang Human gantung, emang sengaja, supaya bisa bikin sequelnya;) wkwk ini sequel nya dear, semoga memuaskan ya!

**Parklili : **iya nih Chanyeol nya jahat banget sama Baek/? Semoga disini Chanyeol nya tobat/? Wkwk

**Hunniehan : **Makasih yaa udah review;) Ini sequel nya, dear. Semoga memuaskan ya~! Ditunggu reviewnya wkwk:3

**Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : **Makasih yaa udah review;) ini aku bikinin sequelnya, dear. Semoga memuaskan ya~!

**RKKkaebsong511 : **Mereka udah putus setahunan, dear. Yang Human udah complete yaa, disini aku bikini sequelnya, ini chapter kok;) Semoga memuaskan ya~!

**Sugarlight &amp; JonginDO : **Ini sequelnya udah aku buatin ya, dear. Semoga memuaskan~! 

Xoxo,

Ixora Pavetta


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sudden Illness

Main Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Others : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Length : Chapter

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Miss-type

Summary : "One year has passed. It's already been that long since we broke up. It seemed like everything was fine. But suddenly, I think of you. Like getting a sudden illness." – Byun Baekhyun

Rating : T (mungkin akan berubah, entah kapan, tunggu tanggal mainnya(?))

Disclaimer : This story is originally mine.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Matahari seakan-akan memancarkan seluruh cahaya yang ia punya ke bumi. Diluar orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Kecuali, satu orang. Yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan damai, di kamar yang gelap karena ia menutup tirai jendela nya.

Tapi kedamaian itu hancur seketika saat dering ponsel memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"Ha-halo?..."

"Ya, pemalas! Lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" ujar seseorang dari seberang.

Pria yang mengangkat telfon itu pun menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sial!" umpat nya dan segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Cepat datang ke kantor, Baek. Hari ini ada meeting," ujar sang penelfon yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sehun.

Baekhyun segera lari ke kamar mandi dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya, "Iya, aku sudah tahu. Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu. Terimakasih untuk alarm nya,".

Sehun tertawa di seberang sana, "Bye,".

Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap dengan sangat cepat.

"Aish, terpaksa aku tidak sarapan pagi ini," keluhnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Baekhyun berjalan cepat. Meeting memang masih lama, tetapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ditegur oleh bos nya.

"Hey, Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh, dan melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke arah nya sambil membawa kopi di tangannya.

"Tumben sekali kau telat," ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengendikan pundak nya, "Entah, mungkin karena pada akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang,"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "mimpi itu masih sering datang?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membahas nya lebih lanjut.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kau tidak lupa dengan acara hari ini, kan?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk, "Ah, acara ulang tahun teman mu itu ya?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias, "Acara nya dimulai jam 7, kau mau ku jemput?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tumben sekali kau baik,"

Sehun mendengus, "Kapan aku jahat padamu, yang ada kau yang jahat padaku,". Baekhyun tertawa mendengar nya, "Ya sudah, boleh saja,".

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu jam setengah 7,".

Baekhyun mengangguk juga. Sehun melirik jam di tangannya, "Ah, aku ke ruangan ku dulu kalau begitu. Jangan lupa persiapkan bahan-bahan untuk meeting nanti,".

"Ya, ya. Tanpa kau beritahu, aku juga akan melakukannya. Kau pikir aku baru disini?" Ucap Baekhyun malas. Sehun hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan seraya dia berjalan ke ruangannya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya sampai di ruangannya. Ia meletakkan tas nya dan menyalakan laptopnya.

Sambil menunggu laptop nya menyala, ia pun memutukan untuk melihat-lihat ponselnya. Seketika ia teringat orang yang menelfon nya kemarin.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu nama ku?" gumam Baekhyun. "Apa dia mengenalku? Kalau iya, mengapa aku tidak mempunyai nomornya?"

Karena rasa ingin tahu nya yang begitu besar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada penelfon itu.

_**To : Unknown**_

_**From : Baekhyun**_

_**Kau siapa? Kau mengenal ku?**_

Baekhyun pun segera mengirimkan pesan tersebut.

Ia menunggu balasannya selama lima menit, tapi balasan itu tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting saja daripada menunggu balasan dari orang asing itu.

.

.

.

18.00 KST

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Ya, dia sedang bersiap untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun teman Sehun. Karena yang akan ia temui nanti adalah orang asing, maka ia harus memberikan kesna pertama yang bagus.

Saat sedang merapikan rambutnya, ponsel nya pun berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah di jalan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi ia sadar kalau Sehun tidak akan dapat melihat anggukannya, "Sudah,"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya, tuan putri,"

"YA! Aku pria, Oh Sehun! Dasar,". Sehun tertawa dan segera memutuskan sambungan agar tidak di semprot lebih panjang oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menunggu Sehun di ruang tengah. Ia memaikan ponsel nya. ia membuka menu pesan, tetapi tidak menemukan satu pun pesan disana.

"Orang aneh," gumam Baekhyun.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan memilih untuk bermain game yang ada di ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun pun menelfon Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah di bawah," katanya.

Baekhyun pun mematut dirinya di cermin sekali lagi, dan berjalan menuju lobby. Ia menemukan Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Ayo," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau memakai eyeliner?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sehun tertawa, "dengan begini kau masih menyangkal kalau kau bukan wanita?".

Baekhyun pun mendengus kesal, "jangan membuat ku marah, Oh Sehun, Atau aku tidak akan menemani mu,".

Sehun pun meminta maaf dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat dimana ulang tahun teman Sehun dilaksanakan, tepatnya dirumah nya.

Ternyata rumah teman Sehun itu tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Hanya membutuhkan 20 menit untuk sampai disana.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah itu.

"Ayo," ajak Sehun sambil melepas seatbelt. Baekhyun pun melepas seatbelt juga dan keluar dari mobil.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah yang besar itu. Dan ternyata, sudah banyak yang datang. Walaupun memang tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang di undang.

"Hey! Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berjalan menghampiri mereka. Sehun memeluk orang itu dan menepuk pundak pria itu, "_Happy birthday, bro_,"

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun tahu kalau orang itu lah teman Sehun yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"Oh ya, Kai, kenalkan, ini teman ku," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Teman Sehun yang ternyata bernama Kai itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun, begitu pula Baekhyun yang menatap balik Kai.

_Kenapa wajahnya familiar? _Batin Baekhyun.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Jongin, tapi kalau kau mau memanggil ku Kai juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar nama asli Kai.

_Kim Jongin..._

_Familiar sekali, _Batin Baekhyun.

"A-ah, aku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyambut tangan Kai.

Kai juga terlihat terkejut, dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau Baekhyun?". Baekhyun menatap Kai bingung, tetapi Baekhyun mengangguk juga.

"Benar Byun Baekhyun, kan?" tanya Kai lagi. Baekhyun semakin bingung, tetapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Kai tersenyum lebar, "Aku Jongin, Baek. Apa kau tidak mengenal ku?"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil berpikir keras. Ia menganalisa wajah Kai.

Namanya familiar...

Wajahnya juga.

Kim jongin.

"AH! Kau Jongin yang itu? Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan teman dekat ku sendiri?" ucap Baekhyun. Kai tertawa, "Tidak heran sih kau lupa pada ku, setelah kita wisuda kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, kan? Lagipula kalau tadi kau tidak menyebutkan nama panjang mu, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenali mu,".

Kai dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama, sedangkan Sehun yang sejak tadi terlupakan oleh mereka pun menatap mereka bingung.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia teman dekat ku di kampus dulu,".

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Dunia sempit sekali ya. Berarti aku tidak salah mengajak mu kesini,".

Setelah itu, Sehun pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang ia kenal. Sedangkan Kai dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengobrol di halaman rumah Kai.

"Jadi, kau satu kantor dengan Sehun?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau jahat sekali, masa setelah lama kita tidak bertemu kau tidak menghubungi ku lagi, hampir saja ku kira kau sudah mati," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Kai tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "ponsel ku yang lama hilang, otomatis aku tidak mempunyai nomor mu lagi. Aku sempat datang ke rumah mu waktu itu, tetapi orangtua mu bilang kau sudah pindah ke apartemen. Dan bodohnya aku tidak bertanya dimana apartemen mu," jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kai, "tapi untungnya kita bertemu lagi, ya. Aku sangat merindukan mu, kau tahu? Untung ada Sehun, sehingga aku tidak kesepian,".

Kai membalas senyum Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar, "Aku juga, Baek,".

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala nya ke langit, melihat banyak bintang di atas sana.

"Ah iya, Baek," Kai tiba-tiba berbicara, "kau masih berpacaran dengan...euh siapa itu namanya?...Ah, Chanyeol. Iya, Chanyeol,".

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun tersentak. Ia menundukan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi matanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tubuh nya mulai bergetar.

Ingatan itu kembali lagi.

_Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah di depan Kai. Setidaknya tidak sekarang, _Batin Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, dan saat itu juga Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan berkata, "Kami sudah putus,"

Kai yang mendengar itu pun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ah, maaf telah menanyakan hal seperti itu," ucap Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak usah meminta maaf, aku yang memutuskan nya,".

_Ya, dan aku menyesal sekarang. Byun Baekhyun bodoh!_

Lagi-lagi Kai terkejut. Setahunya dulu Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa masalahnya begitu besar sehingga membuat Baekhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Ah, sudah malam. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku masih harus bekerja," ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Kai pun tersadar, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kita cari Sehun,". Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Kai, dengan suatu perasaan di dalam hati nya.

Perasaan senang.

Entah apa yang membuat Kai senang.

Apa mungkin karena ia tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah putus?

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia pun segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Di dalam rumahnya, Kai menemukan Sehun sudah bersama Baekhyun. Ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kai, kami pulang dulu ya, tuan putri yang satu ini sudah meminta pulang," ucap Sehun jahil, dan membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan gratis di lengannya. Kai tertawa melihat dua pria itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah datang ke pesta ku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, Baek?" ucap Kai. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kai mengantar Sehun dan Baekhyun ke depan rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan saat mobil Sehun menjauhi rumah Kai.

Kai pun terdiam. Dan sebuah senyum pun terpatri di wajahnya.

_Byun Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue... 

* * *

A/N :

Hai hai hai! Ixora Pavetta here~

Update nih guys~ Yeeeeey bersorak /abaikan

Maaf ya kalau lama update nya, soalnya kemaren-kemaren saya ga sempet buka laptop. Biasa, sok sibuk/?

Nah udah muncul nih cast baru, si Kai. Kalau diliat dari pairing nya, udah aku cantumin ya KaiBaek, jadi pasti bakal ada moment mereka kedepannya. Stay tune ya~

Maaf kalo pendek u,u Saya belom mau munculin Chanyeol nya, biar bertahap gitu. Karena Chanyeol nya juga gatau sedang dimana dan sedang apa dan sedang bersama siapa/? Jadi yang nungguin ChanBaek, harap sabar yaa. Ini ff ChanBaek kok, jadi pasti kedepannya bakal lebih banyak lagi moment nya.

Sooooo, review guys~ Maafkan kalo ada typo, karena sesungguhnya rasa malas saya sudah mencapai tingkat maksimum/?

Udah, gitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Ppyong~

Xoxo, 

Ixora Pavetta


End file.
